Picking up the Pieces
by ktravierso
Summary: Welcome Back! This is the sequel to "You Can't Find What Isn't Lost". It is Destiel. What happens in the aftermath of the fire? What is broken that needs to be fixed? Rated M b/c I am evil and I make my characters suffer. I like them to wallow in misery with me, it is my own form of retaliation. This will most certainly have a supernatural ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

** Well here it is boys and girls, the sequel to "You Can't Find What Isn't Lost". I know that there was a bit of a delay in between the two stories, but I needed to clear my head and get an idea of what I wanted from this story. If you haven't read the first part, you should be fine…. But you are missing out on a whole bunch of back story (Like three chapters worth).**

** So, without further delay, Chapter 1**

Chapter 1:

Dean opened his eyes. He was surrounded by the rumble of an engine and silver. Cas. Castiel. "Cas?" He cried out. "Sedate him." Came a strong, assertive voice. Then Dean's surgical steel world faded to black.

There was an aching in his head. Ache was probably the wrong word. It would be better described with a comparison to a freight train crash. There was tension throughout his body that put the Cold War to shame. His shoulder felt like it had been ripped off and then stitched back on by a three year old who had only ever sewn doll clothing. He tried sitting up, but he was rewarded with a sharp stab to his side. Fuck. He knew that feeling, broken ribs though how many he wasn't sure.

"Mr. Winchester?", Called a soft feminine voice from just off his left side. Dean opened his eyes to look at the owner of the voice, but promptly shut them again after being blinded by the most ridiculously bright light. God that made his head hurt. Unable to explain how shitty he felt, Dean let out a long moan. "It's alright Mr. Winchester. You're safe now."

"Where is Castiel Novak?" Dean asked the nurse as soon as she stepped into the room. He had been awake for a few minutes, and in that time he had managed to assemble his thoughts. They were in a fire. Dean had run in to save Cas. They god trapped somehow, and just as Dean was about to tell Cas how he felt, Castiel tackled him to the ground and he blacked out.

He remembered the loud splintering of wood. He remembered being tossed over someone's shoulders and carried out. He remembered being strapped to the stretcher. Then he drew a blank on the events. The last memory he had of Cas was that of him throwing Dean to the floor with terror in his sapphire eyes.

The nurse paused for a moment, "What do you remember?" She wanted to know how much she was going to have to reveal. As if it weren't bad enough already that she was going to have to be the one to deliver the news.

"I-I-I remember being Cas pushing me… and then getting carried out… and that's it", Dean's voice had started off strong, but quickly faded out until it was a barely audible whisper. The nurse asked him to wait a moment. She ran out to talk to the doctor.

She wanted to have a sedative ready in case he reacted badly to his situation. She had heard through the grape vine that Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak were lovers. No one really knew about it until a boy had told the principle about their public display earlier that Monday morning.

The doctor agreed, and thought that the nurse was pretty sharp to have caught that. After grabbing a syringe pre-filled with 10 milligrams of Propofol, she headed back to Dean's room while slipping the syringe into the front pocket of her scrubs. "Mr. Winchester?" She asked and Dean looked up. Thank god, now he could get some answers. "Well, it would be best for me to start from when the paramedics took you. You had a severe laceration on your shoulder, which was dislocated. The doctor corrected that and used staples as the closure method. You had a slight concussion, but after a MRI and observation you were deemed fit to be moved from the critical care unit. You also managed to sustain three broken ribs."

Dean shrugged all of that info off to the side for now, although that would explain the pain in his head, shoulder, and side. "That's fine, but what about Cas?" Dean was beginning to feel the nerves getting to him. Oh god… What if Cas didn't make it? Noticing the look in his eye, the nurse pushed forward. "Mr. Novak had several injuries. His upper arm was shattered, but the doctor was able to set it and immobilized it. A beam had fallen on him in the fire. He was pinned underneath it for a significant amount of time."

The nurse dropped off, and Dean watched as her hand slid into her pocket. "Okay, where is he? They got him out right?" If Cas didn't make it… Dean wouldn't let himself finish that thought. "Mr. Winchester, Castiel Novak is currently in a coma." At first the words didn't make sense to Dean, then he burst with rage. Moments after jumping out of the hospital bed and tearing out his IV, his knees stopped supporting his weight and he felt himself crash to the floor. Then all was quite.

**A/N: I hope this is what you wanted. Hey, if you tell me what you want to see from this; I make a promise to work it in (as long as it is reasonable.) Let me know about your thoughts and feelings. Feel free to find me on tumblr: trying-to-find-perfection**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Let's get some Sammy and Gabe in here.**

Sam looked through the window as his brother slept. He watched as his chest rose and fell. He couldn't help but think that Dean looked so broken. The man had been through far too much in his life time. He had seen the horrors that were best left in stories. Even in sleep, Dean had a frown. It had become his resting face. Whenever he relaxed, a look of pain took over his face. That is what people must mean when they talked about a tortured soul.

Sam had been sitting around and waiting for the better part of the morning. He wanted to be there when Dean woke up. He had been out since he heard the news about Cas. God, Sam just knew that Dean would blame himself for this. He would say that he should have protected Cas better. It wasn't Dean's fault that Cas hit his head while pushing Dean out of the way. And it wasn't his fault that Cas was inhaling smoke for far longer than was healthy. But that wasn't his bother.

Speaking of brothers, Gabriel was over sitting by Castiel's bedside. He thought that talking to him might help him come out of his comatose state. He was reading him a story, his favorite from when he was younger. What kid liked _Paradise Lost _by John Milton? It was beyond him, but maybe it was the heaven and hell aspect that he liked. They were the first opposing forces known to man. Good vs. Evil. It was a never ending battle. Whenever the troops fell, there were new ones to take their place.

Dean would have to face his own demons. And oh how Sam hated to think that he could do nothing but stand by and provide support. Dean had always taken care of Sam, but Sam was never able to return the favor. Now that the perfect opportunity had risen, Sam didn't know what to do. This was Dean's department. He was great at dealing with big issues calmly and with rational thinking. But Dean wasn't going to be able to handle this one, not alone at least.

Sam noticed Dean had started to stir. Sam walked over to the seat by Dean's bed. He sat and patiently waited for his brother to wake from his drug induced sleep. "Hey Dean, it's Sam." The tall brother stated. Dean turned to look at him and made a face, "Of course it's you Sam. I had my shoulder dislocated. I didn't smash my he-" Dean stopped dead in his tracks. A look of terror came to set on his face. "Dean, you need to breathe." Sam gently reminded his brother. Dean let out the breath he was holding in and sucked in a fresh batch to oxygenate his fuzzy brain.

"Oh god, Sam. Why did I let him push me out of the way?" The ex-Marine looked into his brother's face. It was entirely his fault. He let Cas take a hit for him, and now the man he cared for was a vegetable. Dean imagined the dark haired man, lying in a bed with tubes and machines attached to him. His beautiful gemstone eyes closed and unresponsive. Dean's already weak heart shattered around him. The pieces so small, so small that they were barely slivers. Slivers of hope that he once had. He use to believe in happiness, but that all changed a few days ago.

Happiness was just a cruel illusion. It was the mirage in the desert of life. It was the parachute that failed to deploy upon decent. It was the cookie jar with a lack of cookies. The life boat with a small leak. Death was assured to all, but that illusion of hope kept people going. People searched for happiness with hope to light their path. But Dean knew that their lights told them lies and deceived them. The beacons hiding away all the nasty realities of the world. Oh how sweet it would be to see their faces when the curtain falls. He wanted to see their surprise when they saw that everything was just cardboard cut outs, flimsy and fleeting.

What was the purpose? Seeing other's struggle and deal with pain wouldn't ease his own. Dean felt as if an invisible person had thrust its hand into his chest and was squeezing his heart. He felt an overwhelming breaking. He felt the physical manifestation of him emotional state. He felt Sam as he put a hand on Dean's arm. The gesture was meant to be comforting, but it was Dean's final undoing.

The big, bad, tough macho man started sobbing and wailing like a newborn. He just let himself go. He let himself feel his emotions. He let the anger, frustration, sorrow, fear, and other various emotions free. By the time he had managed to quiet his sobs to little whimpers, visiting time was over. "Dean," Sam started. He continued as Dean met his gaze, "If you need me, you have them call me. I will be here in a moment. Let me help you."

Dean nodded his head, but had no intention of calling Sam. He was the big brother, he was supposed to take care of Sam. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew that Dean wouldn't call for help. He doubted the man would understand the word "help" when paired with "accept" or "ask for". So as Sam left, he stopped by the nursing station and asked them to keep an eye on Dean. The ladies were all very sympathetic , by now all of the staff was aware of the tragedy that was happening. Two men in different wings, separated by the vast expanse of the hospital. One of which was in danger of never waking up, and the other damaged beyond belief (they made the assumption based on the night terrors, which he still had even while drugged).

With a promise from the kind nurses, Sam walked off in search of Gabriel. Search might not have been the proper word, Sam knew that Gabriel would be fighting with security in order to stay with his catatonic brother. Sam arrived just in time to stop Gabriel from throwing a punch. After successfully (although barely) calming Gabriel and reassuring the security guards that Gabriel was of no threat, he pulled Gabriel towards the exit by the hand. He swore, sometimes Gabriel didn't use his head.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sam demanded to know once they had made it out into the parking structure. Gabriel just looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm really sorry Sammy. I just don't want to leave Cassie all alone in there. What if something happens?" The worry that filled the smaller man's voice made Sam instantly regret speaking so harshly to him. Sam couldn't even fathom the idea of Dean in a coma, with the chance of a full recovery lingering in the range of 13-14%.

**A/N: Sorry, I had planned on doing this chapter from Sam's point of view… But in all honesty I feel such a connection with Dean. I understand Dean the best out of all the characters. I get what it is like to blame yourself and hold yourself to impossible standards, and that is what Dean is well known for. So sorry that I keep gravitating back towards Dean. I am going to try and be more aware. I hope to do the next chapter from Gabriel's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I am not going to be writing from Gabe's POV. Also, What the fuck was I thinking? That was the worst place to cut off in the history of writing. That wasn't even a good cliff hanger, it was more like being pushed of the edge and then landing after falling a meter's distance. Fail. At. Life. Ugh, hopefully I can keep my shit together for you guys. I swear I'm not crazy…. Actually….**

Dean was getting restless after three days of sitting still. The doctor didn't want to release him because he wanted someone to be able to watch Dean all the time. In other words, his doctor knew he wouldn't go home and take it easy. And the doc was probably right. Dean was not happy that the school district had given him several weeks off in order to "recover fully". Translation: "Please don't sue us. We really really really don't want to have a lawsuit on our hands". Why the hell couldn't people just say what they meant?

That is not to say he didn't have work to do. He still had lesson plans to write up for the substitute teacher, who would no doubt just make a mess of things. He wasn't going to just let his students get away with worksheets and movies for three weeks. By the time Dean had finished his lesson plans, he had three relatively thick packets (one for each week). Dean had written out the lectures, which sucked because he normally just improvised. He had attached a few handouts and managed to make it very clear to the sub that he was to read the lecture verbatim and was not to add anything they might have thought was needed. He had made the mistake of allowing a sub give a lecture, those kids were so confused. He would be damned if his students would get more wrong information.

Dean also had his fair share of visitors. There was Sammy and Gabe who stopped in frequently, but Gabe generally left to go sit by Cas' bed side. Then there were the few students that came by to visit, but it was mostly girls who just wanted an excuse to come see Dean in a hospital gown. Much to their disappointment, after their first visit he had Sam bring him t-shirts and sweats.

All of this irritated Dean. He was stuck in a bed when he was perfectly capable of being up and being in action. He had all these visitors, none of which he wanted to see. He had to be polite and courteous to them. But the worst part of those three days was the fact that he couldn't see Cas. The critical care staff didn't want Dean in there because he would have to be in a wheelchair and he would just get in the way. When he offered to walk, he was quickly met with the disapproval of those around him. Apparently if you had suffered from a concussion recently you weren't supposed to walk around on your own. It was a "liability". Damned bureaucracy.

Needless to say, the doctor signed off on his release that Friday. Another bonus was that Cas was cleared of his "critical" status and deemed stable enough to be transferred to a different wing. He would be put in a ward with other neurological patients that had conditions similar to his. This meant that it would be easier for Dean to visit him.

When Dean came to visit Cas, he found out that Castiel's coma was classified as an "hypoxic brain injury". Basically the comatose state was triggered by lack of oxygen due to the smoke inhalation, which also caused Cas to have lung issues for a while. The lack of oxygen caused cell death in the brain, so even if Cas did come out of his coma the doctors had no idea what state he would be in. One thing they did inform Dean, Sam, and Gabriel of was the fact that the longer Cas stayed in a comatose state, the more damage there would be.

The more days that passed, the more grim things became. The three men that surrounded the sleeping man were beginning to lose hope. On the Wednesday following his release, Dean had gone to sit by his mother's grave. He talked to her, even though he knew it was ridiculous and that she couldn't hear him. He was desperate. The doctors were beginning to talk about "pulling the plug". The staff was trying to convince them that it would be okay. Everyone has to let go eventually, and you can't keep someone on this Earth that was ready to go. So Dean visited his mother. She always knew how to make him feel better as a toddler. Maybe now she could help him understand everything.

"Mom," Dean began after clearing his throat. "Mom, I know you probably can't hear me… but if you can, I need you right now. See, I really like this guy mom… but he is hurt. He is in this coma thing and he might not wake up. Mom, he is the first person that I feel comfortable with since you. He understands me, and I was starting to understand him… But mom? I need him to wake up. It's my fault that he got hurt. It is my fault that he isn't waking up. Is this repayment for Darcy? Is it because I fucked that up-"Dean stopped short because his phone rang, "What is it Sammy?"

"Dean, get over here now. Cas just woke up"

**A/N: So I was researching everything to make sure my information was correct. I was in tears due to laughing at the irony of the shit that is about to go down in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I almost didn't write this for you today. I am very upset with some of the fanfics I read. Y U NO UPDATE! But then I realized I was misplacing my anger, so I would love to give you a fluffy piece of lovey dovey mushy shit…. But I can't. It's the thought that counts right?**

Chapter 4:

Dean couldn't leave the cemetery fast enough. He tried his best to obey traffic laws, but his boyfriend just got out of a coma so fuck that. Words couldn't describe the feelings that Dean was going through. What was the damage? How bad? Would Cas even remember him? Did Cas blame him for his condition? Because dear god, he sure did.

When he walked in the hospital, he was greeted by Sam and Gabriel. "You guys didn't have to wait for me. I know where his room is." Dean said. The look on Sam's face shut Dean up right away. Oh God… Was he a vegetable? Did he effectively destroy a young man's life? "Dean, we just wanted to brace you for meeting Cas." Sam started out. Gabriel continued, "Yeah, he um… he is a little different. They have him getting scans right now, but the doctor thinks he has RHD. Right hemisphere damage." They let that sink in. Sam and Gabe watched as Dean processed through all this information.

"Okay, so right hemisphere? That means what?" Dean asked after a moment. "Come on," Sam said motioning for him to follow. "We will let the doctor explain. He can explain it better than we can." So Dean followed Sam and Gabriel who, he noted, were holding hands. It ended up taking time to hunt down the neurologist. But once they had him, there were a lot of questions to be answered.

"What Right Hemisphere Damage does is it causes trouble with emotions. This doesn't mean he is going to be an emotional wreck, but there are some things you should be prepared for. Patients with RDH have comprehension problems especially when it comes to sarcasm and irony. Also people with RHD may exhibit behavior that can be characterized by insensitivity to others and preoccupation with self; unawareness of the social context of conversations; and rambling and tangential speech. Basically, people with RHD perform poorly in three specific tasks: characterizing emotions in faces; matching emotional expressions; and grouping pictorially presented and written emotional scenes."

Dean listened to the doctor closely. He was trying to understand what this all meant. So Cas was going to be emotionless? Is that what this basically meant? "This doesn't mean he can't feel emotions, it just means that they are less extreme and come less frequently. A lot of loved ones find it difficult when their significant other suddenly becomes a different person. I am not going to lie. Castiel Novak is a completely different man now. He won't have much of a sense of humor. He won't be able to reciprocate affection as easily, and most tasks involving emotional involvement will be difficult for him."

With all of that, the doctor left them. The three men were silent for quite some time. Gabriel was the first to break the silence, "Dean, no one will blame you if you want to walk away." Dean could feel the rage bubble up in him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? I AM NOT GOING TO RUN OFF AND LEAVE CAS! NOT AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH." Quiet settled over the group again. Dean was fuming. "Dean," Sam grabbed his brother's shoulder. "You haven't talked with him yet. They weren't exaggerating about him being a different person." "Fine, then let's go see him". Dean stormed off in the direction of Castiel's room.

Dean poked his head in the room. Cas appeared to be asleep. Dean didn't want to disturb him so he just whispered "Cas". Castiel's eyes popped open, "Oh hello Dean." Dean could feel the tension ease from his body. He had been so worried about Cas. And now he was safe. Dean stepped from the door way and in the room. Sam and Gabriel followed him. "How are you feeling Cas?" Dean asked.

"Fine I guess. I'm alive."

"Thank God. I was so worried. I am so sorry."

"Why would you be sorry Dean? You didn't start the fire. It is not your fault at all."

"I know Cas, but I just hate seeing you like this."

"Then you should leave."

Dean just stared at Cas. Did he really just say that? How on earth was Dean supposed to just "leave". Did Cas really have such a low opinion of him? "How could you say that Cas?" Dean was close to tears. Cas just stared at him. "I don't understand. Why are you crying? It is just logical Dean. If you don't want to see me, then leave. It seems simple enough to me." Dean finally understood what they meant. He stood up and walked towards the door. "I hope you get well Cas"

And those were his parting words to his old lover. Parting. How was he supposed to leave? How could he just forget him? Castiel had shown him that it was okay to love. Cas had made Dean see that love was love, it didn't matter whether or not it was two men or two women or a man and a woman. So now this man who taught him the meaning of love was incapable of feeling it. Cas taught him love, he mad him see how empty his life was. Now it was Dean's turn. Dean was going to show Cas how to be a real boy again.

**A/N: So this was my purpose. The brain damage makes him the Cas we know and love from the show. I think it is a good way to transition into this story. P.S. All of this was just exposition. Now we get into the actual nitty gritty of it all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I hate the way the last few chapters went…. So now I am going back to chapter five and we are going to start all fucking over again. God fucking damn it. Yes, there are a lot of similar parts. I am basically taking care of the parts that I didn't like. If you haven't picked up on this yet, I am super hard on myself. I am going through a bit of a rough time right now and so I am sorry for my less than stellar writing. **

Chapter 5 (rewrite):

It was seven days until the doctors felt comfortable releasing Cas. They wanted to be sure that there were no other complications. Dean talked to the doctors, he wanted to know if what he wanted to do was even possible. What it all boiled down to was this: Castiel would be able to "re-learn" emotions, but from a purely logical stand point. He would be able to learn that sad looks like this, but never will be able to feel that sadness. For the rest of his life, Castiel would be apathetic.

Dean was slightly discouraged by that information. Was there even a point in teaching Cas if he wouldn't be able to feel it? But Dean had to try. He was falling for this man, and maybe he wouldn't be able to feel the same way… but he could try. He owed Cas that much. He had spent the beginning of their relationship being a dick. Cas never got to feel love… Cas didn't get that joy.

Dean figured he would go by Gabriel's house, Cas was staying there for a few days so that he could get acclimated to his new life. Dean wanted to see how deep the damage ran. Maybe the doctors were just being pessimists. Or maybe Dean was just being an optimist. He walked to Gabriel's front door, and before he could knock Sam opened the door. Dean nodded as he walked inside. Cas was sitting on the couch reading Paradise Lost and frowning. "Hey Cas," Dean called out. Cas looked up and gave a huff of acknowledgment. Well, this was going to be more difficult than Dean imagined. "Cas, do you mind if I sit and talk with you a bit?"

"Yes Dean, that would be acceptable." Dean couldn't help but think I am so fucked. He is royally messed up. Dean cleared his throat and sat down on the opposite end of the black leather sofa. "What can I do for you Dean?" Cas asked with such formality in his voice. "Can I just be honest with you Cas?" "Castiel, and yes. You may be honest with me." Castiel corrected. "Oh, right. Well Cas I- Castiel, I just want to ask you if you remember what I had been trying to say right before, you know…" Cas cocked his head to the side, "Are you talk about the fact that you were about to confess your love to me?"

Dean just nodded his head in return. "Then yes, I do remember what you were trying to say."

"And?"

"And what Dean?"

"Well, what to you think about it?"

"Are you asking if I return your affections?" Dean nodded again and waited for a response.

"I cannot say that I requite your feelings of affinity." Castiel stated. Dean felt his heart sink. This wasn't his Cas. "Do you remember telling me about Tim?" Castiel gave an nod without hesitation. "Tell me about it again." And so Castiel did, this time with a straight face, and a monotonous voice. There were no tears. His voice was steady. He said the whole thing as if he were reciting a food order to a waiter. There was no emotion, no personal investment. He spit out the story like a child blurted out multiplication facts. He knew the information, but it didn't affect his life.

After Castiel had stopped with his story, Dean jumped forward an placed a passionate kiss on Castiel's lips. "Dean, why would you do that?" Castiel was beyond confused.

"Cas, Tell me you felt something."

"Castiel. Dean, it is Castiel."

"Damn it Cas!" Dean was getting heated.

"I'm assuming that you aren't asking about technique, but rather emotions." The way that Cas said "emotions" was as if it were the most foul thing he had managed to hear of. Dean just nodded and tried to fight back the tears. He's gone. He will never be able to love you. You should just go before this gets out of hand. Before Cas could answer him, Dean was pushing his way past Sam and Gabriel who were in the hall trying to listen in on the conversation.

Dean had never been happier to be driving away from something. Dean made it to his house. He had grading to do, so he threw himself into his work. He was meticulous, making sure that everything was 100%. He had managed to be gone long enough to have plenty of paper work to keep him busy. What was he going to do about Cas? The kiss didn't work. He thought that maybe it would trigger a memory for him. A memory. That was what Dean would do. He would recreate the night that they had sex. Surely that would make Cas remember.

So now Dean stood there. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory. Why did this have to be so hard? There was far too much turmoil in his life. He was in a horrible fire, his boyfriend was effectively lobotomized, and now even sex was complicated. Castiel was now only fueled by animalistic desire.

Not knowing what else to do Dean left a note for Cas, dressed, and headed out the door. He decided to stop by the florist and purchase a small floral arrangement. It was kind of a nippy morning as Dean pulled up to the cemetery. He knew exactly where he was going. He made his way through the maze of the dead. He set the flowers on top of his mother's headstone and plopped down on the ground.

"Hey mom, long time no talk huh?" Dean kind of smiled at his statement "I just really wish you were here right now. You would know what to do. The thing is that Cas woke up, but he is basically a robot. He is cold and manipulative. I loved Cas. I still do, but he isn't the same person. What am I supposed to do? Is this something that can be fixed?

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I am so tired mom. I am tired of fighting a loosing battle. I am tired of having to carry all this shit around with me. What did I do to deserve such hardship?" Dean trailed off.

To his disappointment, there was no response.

**A/N: So this was the chapter five rewrite. I think it's better. No sex…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is basically just chapter seven but revised a little. **

Chapter 6 (rewrite):

"Hey buddy", a thick southern drawl came from behind Dean. Dean turned to find a tall gentleman with a kind face. "The name's Benny. I'm the grounds keeper here" The man said in way of an introduction while sticking out his hand for Dean. So Dean stood and shook the hand to the stranger, "Dean Winchester" Benny's eyes darted to the head stone, "Take it you're related?" Dean just nodded. Benny had been working in the cemetery for long enough to know when he should be quite on the affairs of others.

"I just came over here because you have just been sitting there for almost two hours now." Benny said to explain his presence. Dean looked into Benny's eyes, they were blue… but not like Cas'. These eyes were a pale, icy blue. They were still as intense as Castiel's, but they held a certain kind of sadness. It was the same sadness that people harbor in their eyes after a great loss. "Oh," Dean started. "I hadn't realized it had been that long."

"Yeah, you were talking for a bit… but then you just stopped and were staring. I came to see that you were alright. Sometimes people come here and they generally aren't in a good place. Some of the people that visit their deceased loved ones are more dead then the bodies that lay six feet below." Benny gave a small, bittersweet smile. "And what about you?" Dean asked. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. This man was so kind, but he looked to tired.

The man gave a chuckle, "You mean why on God's green earth would someone want to work at a graveyard?" Dean nodded. "I don't have anyone left. My family has been gone for quite some time now. I figured that I am not really part of the land of the living anymore. I belong here." Benny stated this as if it cleared up any and all the questions that Dean had. The truth was far from that, but Dean dropped it. "So why are you here?" Benny asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to. My mother," Dean gestured to the headstone, "She always knew what to do. Ya know what I mean?" Dean looked up at Benny. The man had a look of pure sympathy on his face. He knew exactly what he meant. There were many times he had talked to his wife's headstone for the same reason. "You miss her don't you." It was said more as a statement than a question. Benny knew that Dean missed her. "So what is it that you needed advice on?"

"Well, I'm not sure really where to start." Dean paused, "I guess it starts when I was a kid…" Dean told Benny everything. From the way his father treated him, to his time in the Marine Corps, to Lisa, to Cas, to the fire. He didn't care that this man was a complete stranger. It felt good to be able to get everything off his chest. As Dean told his story, the problems became easier to manage.

As Dean's story came to a close, he looked down at his mother's grave. He tried his hardest to keep his emotions under control. He was not about to cry in front of a stranger. Try as he might, a few tears still escaped and fell silently to water the earth above his mother's final resting place. Benny pretended not to notice, "You love him. That is easy to tell my friend." All Dean could manage was a defeated nod. He was so tired. He hadn't realized how hard he was taking the recent changes in his life. "Benny, why do you listen to people's sob stories?" Dean was genuinely curious.

"I just know what it's like to need someone to listen. I've been around for a while, I've seen this world for what it truly is. And working in a cemetery only makes it that much more evident that there is so much suffering. So if by me listening to someone changes the balance of good to bad then I am going to listen. Most people don't have someone to talk to. So instead they hold it all inside and they let it weigh them down. They sink so far until they can't breathe and the waves consume them."

A silence fell over the pair as Benny's words sank in. The grounds keeper was right. Dean felt noticeably better now that he had managed to spill out his thoughts, feelings, and fears. "Thank you Benny." Dean said, but those words wouldn't be able to show his gratitude. "You know, my little group is getting together for dinner tonight. Would you like to come? Unless you have other plans." Benny smiled and accepted Dean's kind offer.

It was just Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, and now Benny. The five men had gathered at Gabriel's house considering he had the most space and he was the better cook out of the group. Gabriel had prepared a shepherds' pie. When Dean heard "pie" he perked up. Much to his disappointment he found out that it wasn't the type of pie he was expecting. But Gabriel promised to make it up to Dean, and he did. Gabriel had baked a cherry pie for desert.

As they sat and ate their pie, Sam and Gabriel started to philosophize about love. They were talking about the ambiguities and nuances of the emotion. "What is up the obsession with love? It doesn't make sense." Cas said gruffly. "Love doesn't have to make sense. Love isn't logical or rational. Love is a wild force that does as it pleases." Benny was the first to speak. "I mean, I get that. I don't know. I guess I'm too logical for love." Castiel was quick to reply. "You just haven't experienced love fully." Was Benny's reply.

Dinner was over and Benny had left. After all the dishes had been taken care of, Dean offered to drive Cas home. In the car Dean asked, "What do you think of Benny?" Cas grumbled, "I think he's bad news Dean. I don't think you should be hanging around him." Cas was jealous. Oh god! Castiel Novak was jealous! Dean practically wanted to jump with joy. To have jealousy, the person had to be attached in some way… this meant Cas was feeling. Jealousy is a form of emotion. Sure it wasn't love, but it was better than apathy. It was far better.

**A/N: Now I can start working on some new material. Hopefully it will be better now that I fixed the bullshit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry to have kept you all waiting. I don't have much to say. I am tired. I am so so very tired. Thanks to HuntingWithAngels for all the help. The whole reason I was able to make this chapter was due to the swift kick in the ass. Thank you for all of your help love, and for listening to me bitch and complain. You are a saint.**

Chapter 7:

By the time Castiel got home, he was ready for bed. He hated listening to that Benny prick talk with his thick drawl. And then on top of that, he basically flat out disses Castiel in front of everyone. What made it worse was that Dean just sat there in awe of Benny. Who the hell was this guy anyway? Castiel just couldn't understand what Dean wanted from him.

Before he would have taken a bullet for Dean without a second thought, but now… Now he would take a bullet because that's what was expected of him. He couldn't give a flying fuck what happened to people around him. This was bullshit.

It was finally Monday, and Castiel couldn't express how happy he was to be back in the library. He had left early in the morning and made it to school an hour early just so he could avoid Dean. He really didn't feel like dealing with the Winchester pity party. To be honest, Cas wasn't sure how much more coddling he was up for. Dean was a grown man for God's sake. He could handle himself.

Castiel booted up the system computer, he had a lot of work to do after having been gone. The damage that the fire had done was extensive, so they had temporarily moved the library to an empty classroom until all of the repairs and renovations were complete. Cas had to spend the better part of the morning arranging book shelves and planning the layout of the books. He had hoped to have the library fully operational by the end of the day. At this point, that seems that it was an optimistic dream that just wouldn't happen.

Shortly after the school day had begun, Castiel began his quest to catalogue all of the books remaining from the old library. Unfortunately a vast majority of the science fiction section had been consumed by the flames. Half way through the piles of books, the computer froze on Castiel. _See? Why the hell do people insist that technology is so much better? I miss the good old fashioned call cards. They never froze. _With a sigh Cas pulled the phone from its cradle in the wall and called to the main office. "Hello Patricia." Castiel said once he recognized the voice. "It would appear that my computer has decided to die on me. Could you find Ash and have him come take a look at it?"

There was a pause on the other end, "Mr. Novak, Ash is no longer working here. After the… umm… fire, he quit saying that 'life is too short and I need to drink some beer and make love to beautiful women'" Castiel considered this information, "So then what should I do about the computer?" "Oh, Ash isn't with us anymore but there is a new tech guy that I will send over there. His name is funnier than yours." With that they hung up and Castiel resigned himself to shelving the books he had catalogued thus far.

It was well in the afternoon, and the new tech guy still hadn't shown up. At this point, Cas was at a standstill until his computer was fixed. He did everything he knew to do in order to get the damn thing working again, but no matter how many times he tried to reboot that stupid piece of metal it wouldn't work. Cas sat down and cracked open his copy of _Paradise Lost _and made peace with the fact that he would have to wait.

He had barely read fifty pages when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Castiel said. A tall lanky man walked in, he had a computer bag and a cart filled with various objects. "You must be the new tech guy." Castiel stood and offered his hand to be shaken. "And you," began the man. "You must be the lobotomized librarian that would put the terminator to shame." Castiel cocked his head to the side, slightly confused at what the hell the guy was saying.

"I'm Castiel." He said.

"Ha! The angel of Thursday. Balthazar, one of the magi!" The man exclaimed with delight. "Who would have thought? This is such a small world after all."

**A/N: Alrighty then. Here you go. I hope this is a nice little twist for you. Balthazar is going to play a big part in the story development. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is the third fucking time I am writing this author's note. Too many excuses. I hope you like it, and by like it I mean "I hope I successfully destroy your feels" Enjoy :D **

Chapter 8:

It turned out that Balthazar was actually very easy to talk to. He was kind of quirky, and a little bit abrupt at times, but overall he was nice to have around. It had been a few days since Balthazar came to fix the computer issue, and Castiel had rather enjoyed talking with him. The two had taken to hanging out in a different abandoned classroom during the lunch session. Castiel was actively avoiding Dean, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever shit Dean was going through.

It was a fast friendship. He found that Balthazar came to accept things without question. He just seemed to understand and, even though he tried his best to hide it, he was a very compassionate person. Balthazar had been raised in a similar home environment. The rules and the high expectations, it was enough to make anyone nuts. While Castiel had been crushed by the pressure, Balthazar took it all in stride and was determined to prove everyone wrong. Castiel envied his friend for this. Looking back on his life now, Castiel couldn't comprehend what all the fuss was about. He was being irrational 90% of the time, and the other ten… well he was sleeping.

With all of this realization, Cas had come to swallow his pride. It was the Saturday after his return to school, he was sitting at home alone and decided that he was being ridiculous. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that he had memorized so long ago. There were three rings, and then an answer, "Novak residence" Castiel cleared his throat, "Hello, Father. This is Castiel, your son." There was nothing but silence for a long period of time. Castiel was beginning to think that his father had hung up when there was a rustle on the other end, "Hello son."

"I was recently in an accident, and it made me see how foolish I have acted over the years. I was calling to apologize for my inappropriate behavior. You and Mother did well in raising us. I just wanted to express my gratitude and give you my utmost sincere apology." Castiel stopped, giving the other man time to react. "I am just glad you are okay." "Well, that is all then Father. Farewell." And then just as soon as the call started, it was over. He thought he should be happy that he was brave enough to call, but the amount of fucks he gave were a grand total of zero.

It had been three weeks since he began back to work. Dean had called Castiel every night, sent text messages, and on a few occasions he had driven past Cas' apartment. Dean was trying his hardest to get Cas back. He was so desperate that he had even reached out to Gabriel. The only thing he got from Gabriel is that Cas made him swear to not tell Dean anything. According to Gabriel, Cas found him annoying and needy. Dean knew that Cas only said that because he had the brain damage, but that didn't make it hurt less.

Dean wouldn't have minded all of this, he understood that Cas was transitioning. What bothered Dean was the tall, lean shadow that he saw as he drove past Cas' apartment one night. There was no mistake, this figure was most certainly a male. Now he wouldn't say that he was jealous, but it was very irritating that he was being replaced. _Nope, fuck it. I am jealous. Why does Cas think it's okay to do this? I know he has this brain damage, but that doesn't give him the right to act like a dick. _

Castiel knew that the way he was treating Dean wasn't nice. He may not feel an emotional attachment, but that didn't mean he was heartless. He knew that it must be making Dean feel like dirt, and Cas felt like no one deserved to feel horrid because of another person. He decided that on Monday he would go and talk to Dean about their situation.

Whatever it was, Dean didn't know. But that night he snapped. He wanted answers so he was going to go and get them. It was fair to say that Dean wasn't exactly the model of safe driving, but when a person is caught up in the moment… things don't always go as they should.

Dean pulled up to the curb and made his way to the door in the fading light. He walked up to the door with purpose. He wasn't going to back down. This whole charade had gone on long enough. Dean raised his fist and gave three sharp raps on the door.

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with the ending. There are two options, both equally as shocking… but it most certainly affects the story. So tell me A or B in your review and then I will go from there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I am baaaaaaaaaaaack bitches! And this time it is not a false alarm because I have the rest of the story planned out. There are going to be five more chapters after this one (it was originally going to be 13 chapters long in ode to Supernatural, but I got carried away). So hold on to your panties because this is gonna be good. HUGE shout out to dj475 for all of her wonderful help along the way. If you want to thank someone for getting this ball rolling again, then go and tell Sarah thank you. I probably wouldn't have finished this without her. Thank you all for sticking by me even thought I have been moody, unstable, and emotional. You all make me so happy with your reviews. I feel like I have become really close to a lot of you guys. Thank you a million times, and I hope you enjoy what I have planned. **

Chapter 9:

Castiel was surprised to say the least. Why on God's green earth would there be someone at his door? Balthazar had other plans this evening so who could it b- Dean. _Should have seen this coming. _Was the only thought in his mind. Sure enough, when he went to check the door there stood the ever charming Dean Winchester with emotions marring his beautiful face. He looked tired, almost as if he hadn't slept properly in days. Castiel knew one thing, he was the cause of the haggard expression on Dean's face. He didn't understand why someone would let another person's actions affect them so greatly. But then again, he wasn't exactly an expert on emotion.

Castiel swung open his door, "Hello Dean." He stated as if it were just another day at the office. "Hey Cas", whispered Dean. The truth of the matter was that the moment Castiel had opened the door, any animosity that Dean still harbored vanished. He wasn't angry anymore, he was just sad and broken. He had fallen for a man that now couldn't love him back. It was tragic and utterly ridiculous. He was too tired to try and pretend that he was alright. He wasn't alright. He wasn't okay. And he was unsure about everything in his life. But most of all, he was unsure of Cas. Was Cas even capable of loving him?

"Can I come in?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and stepped back widening the opening in the doorway. Dean passed by Cas and offered a poor excuse of a smile. He wasn't even going to try anymore, it wasn't as if Cas would/could care. They settled down in the living room, and sat quietly for a moment. Cas wasn't sure what the proper protocol was for a distraught friend, so he remained silent for the time being. "Cas," Dean started in. "I know you have been hanging around a lot with the new tech guy…" Dean paused and looked highly uncomfortable. "Is there anything… you know… umm… going on with you two?"

Castiel tipped his head to the side in an obvious display of confusion. "I don't understand Dean." Dean let out a sigh, of course Castiel wouldn't understand. It wasn't as if this conversation was awkward enough already. "Are you fucking each other?", Dean blurted out. He knew if he stopped to think about a more "eloquent" way to say it, he wouldn't get the question out any other way. Castel was taken aback by the abruptness of the question. "No Dean." Castiel responded, obviously exasperated. Dean let out the breath that he had been holding in since his outburst. "Why would you think that?" Castiel asked out of curiosity.

"Well for starters, you have been avoiding me like the plague." Dean gave a bit of an eye roll to express his obvious irritation. "Then I find out you have been hanging out with that guy, and I mean… You don't do the whole emotion thing anymore so…" Dean just left it at that. Castiel saw the hurt in Dean's eyes. He looked like he was just trying to hold together the pieces… and Castiel was certain the man before him was about to break. You didn't need emotions to see the pain, and Castiel was still able to understand what it meant to feel that way even if he didn't understand the full gravity.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, putting a hand on the man's thigh. "Just because I don't _feel _doesn't mean I don't understand." He offered Dean a small smile, in hopes that it would reassure him. It however appeared to have the opposite effect. Castiel watched as Dean crumbled. He broke. He became a fractured mess of a man. The transformation was physical. The once tall and proud man now slumped over and buried his face in his palms. Sobs wracked through his body. Castiel was at a loss. What had he done that caused this? "I'm sorry", Castiel's voice was a barely audible whisper.

With that, Dean looked up. Castiel notice his eyes were red from crying, but deep in his eyes there was something fierce. "Why are you sorry? Don't say what you think I want to hear." Castiel kept his mouth closed. The pair stayed there just holding each other's gaze. And suddenly Castiel was pressing his lips against Dean's. Dean recoiled, "What the hell Cas?" Cas just looked at him with wide eyes. Seeing Cas look so innocent, that made Dean feel guilty for his outburst. "I'm sorry Cas, I just don't get it." Castiel nodded, "I understand. You want what I can't give you." Dean let his jaw drop. Was he serious? All Dean would ever need was Castiel. He didn't care if Cas was damaged goods. He didn't care if he was a few cards shy of a deck. None of that mattered. Dean wanted Cas to get better so that the man could enjoy his own life. It wasn't a selfish thing at all.

"That isn't fair Cas." Dean said, visibly wounded by Castiel's words. "You don' t know what I need. You lost that ability the moment your brain started to swell up. You don't know what I am thinking or feeling. You don't know what I want. I only pulled back because I know how badly I want you right now, but I don't want it to do more damage to this than has already been done. I can't lose you, Cas. I have lost too many people in my life.

"So don't tell me that you can't give me X, Y, and Z because that isn't what I need. I don't need what you can give. I just need you. I need you and your quirky humor. I need you with your love of books and gentle disposition. I need Castiel Novak, the man who stole my heart. So what if you aren't the same? People change all the time, right? Because I can't let you go. I can't bare the thought of you walking out of my life for good. That is a far worse pain than knowing you were dead.

"Can you imagine knowing that someone you cared so deeply for just decided to walk away? I don't have to imagine that because I know. I have dealt with, or rather not dealt with, that sort of thing before. And let me tell you Cas, that is a hell I wouldn't wish upon anyone else. I don't know what you are capable of, but I will take whatever you want to or can give. You can't disappoint me. I don't think that you are capable of that… but I know that you have the power to make or break me. The choice is yours Cas."

**A/N: I bet you didn't think the title would be about Dean now did ya? I win all the awards. Thank you, everyone else go home. And sorry about uploading late. I told some of you that I would be uploading around 9:30ish my time, but I got called into work at the last minute. The next chapter should be up tonight. It is basically just porn, that is why you get two updates in one day. **

**ALSO! Check out my main (wo)man – In all honesty I have several people I am close with, but for all intents and purposes she is going to be my main woman - dj475 on here, or We-Spilt-Blood on tumblr.**

**Then there is me, trying-to-find-perfection. Feel free to contact me in any way possible. Tweet me, send me an ask, send smoke signals, I don't give a fuck. But just know that I love talking to you guys :) Sorry for the long author's notes. I will shut up now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just so you all know, I am super easily distracted. Like… I don't think you understand. My brain thinks so fast and I can barely order my thoughts. I jump around chapters when I write because I think of a good line or something for a different part. Like right now I am in the middle of the previous chapter, but I felt like you all needed to know this. I am sorry that this chapter is kind of a dead end…. But I wanted to put something out there for you. **

Chapter 10:

Castiel held onto the last parts of Dean's monologue. _"You can't disappoint me. I don't think that you are capable of that… but I know that you have the power to make or break me. The choice is yours Cas."_ He knew he had that power, and that is why he stayed so far away. He may have been emotionless, but he wasn't a monster or a sadist. He would never intentionally hurt someone, and he was very aware of the effect he had on others. Dean was no exception to this.

With the words of a scared man still hanging in the air, Castiel leaned in slowly. He made sure Dean knew what he was doing, and was relieved when Dean looked down at Castiel's lips and leaned forward. Their lips pressed together softly. It was a tender kiss, one that spoke of the promises of the past, present, and future. The promise that this broken feeling wouldn't last forever. The promise that this pain would end. The promise that love was still a possibility.

They slowly separated, both reluctant to let go. The look Dean had in his eye would have broken the old Cas' heart. It was full of sorrow and want, fear and anger. The carefree, meadow-y green that his eyes generally contained were replaced by the look of cold, hard jade. It was unyielding, and fully attuned to the needs and desires that hid behind them. Those eyes had seen far too much, they had watched the loss of far too much and of far too many.

"Cas," Dean said taking in a shaky, shallow breath. Castiel nodded to Dean in hopes that it would make him continue to speak. "I… Could…" Dean was choking on the words. They stuck in his throat and threatened to suffocate him. Breathing was becoming a challenge, and Dean slowly felt himself begin to lose composure. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold it together for much longer. Cas sensed his partner's distress, and moved a hand to cup the side of Dean's face. "It's okay Dean."

And with that, the two abandoned any reservations they had. Dean was so alone, and so afraid. Even if this was only temporary, feeling Castiel straddling his lap and pressing kisses down his jaw, throat and collar bone was enough to make him feel okay for the moment. He knew that his problems weren't going to disappear, but that was alright with him. Cas brought his lips to Dean's once again, and this time Dean parted his lips to allow Castiel access. Dean gave that invitation without hesitation, and Castiel accepted it completely.

Castiel just wanted to rip Dean's clothes off and fuck him against a wall, but he knew that at this moment… that would cause so much more harm than he could ever repair. While he didn't love Dean, he had once loved the man. He also knew that Dean needed tender kindness right now. So while Castiel could care less about seduction, he knew that it was necessary for Dean. With that in mind, Castiel made sure to let his hands move gently and let them caress Dean's body. Maybe Castiel was emotionless, but he knew what Dean needed. And he intended to give it to him.

Needless to say, that night Dean fell asleep content. It was the first time in weeks that his rest was so peaceful, and Castiel was the cause of his comfort.

**A/N: So do we all agree that the season 8 finale was not okay? Because if not, the door is over there *gestures vaguely to the left* (mainly it is not okay because it was very similar to a fic I had previously read and I said, "This is how the last season of SPN should be" and now…. Be careful what you wish for ladies and gentlemen. **

**And as for this chapter… Sorry. There was going to be some steamy sex… but I am horrible at writing it and I started crying so… sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just so all of you know, I am writing this with a broken computer screen. So for this chapter I get a pass on any and all grammatical errors. I wrote this because I got the writing bug and figured you all would appreciate another update. So here you go.**

Chapter 11:

When Castiel woke up, Dean lay asleep beside him. The man looked like he was resting peacefully for what was probably the first time in days. Castiel stayed as still as he possibly could, in a great effort to not wake the sleeping man. Cas watched him carefully and noted the look of serenity that graced his face. What it must be like to be in such a blissful state, Castiel had no clue.

Castiel made sure to be cautious getting out of the bed. He didn't want to disturb Dean's sleep. He figured he should walk and try to clear the thoughts from his head. Castiel was uncertain as to whether his choice was good or if it would just hurt Dean in the long run. His walking took him to a small lake near his house. It was more of a pond really, but Castiel enjoyed the tranquility that it had to offer. He continued to walk towards his favorite tree, a willow. He sat underneath it, trying to empty his head of all his thoughts.

Soon he began to feel at peace, but that was only replaced by guilt. He felt angry with himself and he hated how he treated Dean lately. He loved that man. And Dean had given Castiel all that he could. He was a monster. He simply consumed all that Dean offered him. Wait… He was feeling. He was feeling? HE WAS FEELING SOMETHING! Joy raced through Castiel. He was getting better and now he could give Dean what he needed.

Castiel's glee was short lived, because as he looked to his right he saw two men and a woman approaching him. They all seemed to glow slightly, and they walked with such determination and purpose. They were in control of the world around them. The woman was petite and blond and would look almost fragile if it weren't for the ferocity that she harbored behind her eyes. The man that walked on her right side was tall and lanky. His skin was dark and rich in color. Close cropped hair accompanied the man's physical form, completing the look that would intimidate even the bravest of men. The man on the left side of the woman was short and chubby with bronze skin and shaggy golden hair.

The group of three stopped in front of him, and Castiel stood to address them face to face. "Hello? Can I help you with something?" Castiel's confusion was evident. He wasn't even going to try and hide the concern he felt. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by the group's presence, and was slightly fearful of them.

The woman spoke first, "Hello Castiel Novak. My name is Mary. I am an angel of the lord, however; I am not like my brothers and sisters. I was appointed by the source, better known as God, to help with, & oversee all aspects of physical creation throughout the universe. While I was human, I was Dean Winchester's mother. This is Ambriel and Suriel." She gestured to the two men who were flanking her. Next spoke the man on her right, "I am Ambriel. I am an angel of the lord. I inspire clear communication and am also considered to be an angel of general protection." Then the man to Mary's left spoke, "And I am Suriel. I am also an angel of the lord. I am known for my protective powers. I am also a prince of presence, an angel of healing, and a benevolent angel of death."

The looks that he was receiving from the three were almost predatory. "Don't be afraid. We know all about you Castael." Mary's voice was soothing, "We are not to be feared. We shall cause you no harm unless you act in a fashion that requires us to use force." After a pause, the man named Suriel began to speak. "You must be wondering why we are here. As we stated before, we are angels of the lord and we have been sent to offer you a gift from our Heavenly Father. You didn't think that you were miraculously healed, did you?" they looked at him as if he were a foolish child that lacked the knowledge to fully comprehend the situation.

"Heaven has been keeping a close watch over both of the Winchester boys since birth and, once it was made clear of the eldest boy's affection towards you, we have been looking after you." The man named Ambriel spoke know. "There are many plans in heaven for those two boys, and now, for you as well. There are many forces at work in this world Castael, and you three play a very large role in it."

As the group fell silent, Castiel thought for a moment and then broke into laughter. Oh god! He was downright insane. The three beings in front of him knew what he was thinking. The lack of faith that humans had never ceased to amaze them. "Should we prove our angelic prowess to you in order to stifle any doubts you might have?" and with a nap of a finger, the willow tree was struck with lightning. Ambriel turned to Suriel, "Must you always be so unimaginative? Why do you always use such stereotypical forces?" Suriel shrugged, "It seemed to have the desired effect." Now the three had focused on Castiel who stood in complete awe.

"Now that you believe us, would you like to be healed in entirety?" Mary waited for Castiel's response. After he responded with a nod, she spoke again, "Good. But there are a few… terms you have to accept before we can fully heal you Castael."

**A/N: You know how I claimed this was an AU? I lied… It started off that way, but now it isn't going to be. It is alllllllllllllll Supernatural-y now. And what happened with the name change? Oh my, guess you will have to wait and see. **


End file.
